


Condoms No. 1 (a 221B)

by SweetLateJuliet



Series: Edgeways [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, How do you warn for biology?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLateJuliet/pseuds/SweetLateJuliet





	Condoms No. 1 (a 221B)

I am fond of condoms.

Like contraceptive pills and shower shoes, they are the rare concession of the irrational masses to science. You’d best understand that reproductive and microbial biology are unsentimental regarding your precise enjoyment of your bodily experiences.

Before I realised how much sexual entanglements jeopardised the work, I was an unyielding condom exponent. Since then I’ve prioritised my deductive faculties. Yesterday I binned a partial Durex box three years past its expiry date.

However, I’ve examined all the scenarios, and there’s better than an 80 percent chance I will soon enter into a renewed but temporary personal acquaintance with condoms. John has signaled his interest in a sexual relationship, and I am likewise eager. Far from endangering the work, I’ll be better able to focus when I can finally, repeatedly, satisfy my distracting curiosity about his naked body. The texture of the constellation on his left shoulder, the taste of his neck, my sympathetic neural response to his well-muscled thighs tensed and trembling –

Excuse me.

The incredible thing is, this condom use seems likely to be fleeting. Not because _we_ will stop (I do not pray, but: _please no_ ), but because I see us becoming an inland sea. It is strange and… sweet?… to imagine us mingling our floras in isolation from the seething global ocean of biology.


End file.
